(a) Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal composition, a liquid crystal display including the same and a method of manufacturing thereof
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays at present, and includes two display panels facing each other, a liquid crystal layer interposed between two display panels, an field generating electrode such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode positioned on at least one of two display panels, and the like.
In the liquid crystal display, an electric field is generated in a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrode, such that alignment of liquid crystal molecules positioned in the liquid crystal layer may be determined and transmittance of light transmitting the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted.
The liquid crystal composition employed in the liquid crystal display significantly affects the ability to adjust the transmittance of light in order to obtain a desired image. More particularly, there has been an increased demand for a liquid crystal display which exhibits various characteristics such as low voltage driving, high voltage holding ratio (“VHR”), wide viewing angle characteristic, wide operation temperature range, high speed response, high transmittance, and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.